Soy tu mejor amigo
by Srita Bathory
Summary: Hermione pelea con Ron en el baile de navidad, Harry la consuela aunque esto lo está destruyendo en mil pedazos. Solo se feliz Hermione...


**Aclaro. Nada de esto es mío. Yo no invente a los personajes, la historia que ven a continuación es lo único mío.**

**Un saludo y gracias por leer**

* * *

**Soy tu mejor amigo**

-Eres un inmaduro Ronald-Grito una enfadada castaña

-Por favor Hermione, ¡tú eres la que estaba con el enemigo!- Decía un pelirrojo aun mas rojo que su cabello.

-¿Desde cuándo Víctor es el enemigo?- le gruño Hermione

-Desde siempre, desde siempre lo ha sido-Contesto este mirándola, estaba tan molesto con ella

-Pero apenas hace unos días tú le admirabas…-comento la castaña con los ojos bañados en lágrimas

-Es… diferente-murmuro el pelirrojo

-¿Por qué debería ser diferente?-le dijo esta

-¡Porque si Granger! – le grito el chico

-Sabes…-Dijo dolida la castaña-La próxima vez que haya un baile y quieras ir conmigo, invítame primero y no como última opción- El rostro de Ron enseguida enrojeció, bajo la mirada y se dio media vuelta y subió a su habitación bastante rápido y apenado por haber tratado así a la castaña, la amaba pero a veces no podía controlarse

Hermione se resbalo por la pared hasta quedar sentada en ella, quitándose los zapatos, mientras lloraba.

-¿Que pasa Herms? -pregunto la voz de su mejor amigo

-Es ron-musito ella como si eso lo dijera todo, el comprendió enseguida y como si supiera que venía un gran rato de consolar a la pequeña castaña; se quita el saco y se afloja el nudo de la corbata mientras se sienta a su lado

_Soy tu mejor amigo,_

_Tu pañuelo de lágrimas _

_De amores perdidos… _

-¿Que ha hecho ahora?-pregunto mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de la chica

-El es un tonto un inmaduro un… ¡hay Harry! –La castaña se recargaba en el hombro de aquel chico que siempre había estado con ella

_Te recargas en mi hombro  
Tu llanto no cesa,  
Yo sólo te acaricio_

-¿Por qué' ¡Harry por qué no se puede dar cuenta que le amo! – el solo suspiro

-Ya Hermione… tranquila, yo hablare con él, se disculpara-Sonrió tranquilizadoramente

_Y me dices porque la vida es tan cruel con tus sentimientos  
Yo solo te abrazo, y te consuelo _

-Gracias Harry – decía la castaña mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas –Harry ¿Qué debo hacer ahora?, ¿Qué debo hacer para poder olvidarle?-

_Me pides mil consejos para protegerte  
De tu próximo encuentro, sabes que te cuido  
Lo que no sabes es que_

_Yo quisiera ser ése por quien tú te desvelas y te desesperas  
Yo quisiera ser tu llanto... ése que viene de tus sentimientos  
Yo quisiera ser ése por quien tu despertaras ilusionada  
Yo quisiera que vivieras de mí siempre enamorada _

Harry sonrío con melancolía, nunca podría decirle lo que sentía hacia ella, sabía perfectamente sus sentimientos, sabia los sentimientos de Ron, sabía que ambos se correspondían y que eran ciegos por no verlo, sabía que su destino era estar juntos por más doloroso que fuera, sabía que Ron jamás le perdonaría si intentara algo con Hermione y sabia que ella jamás correspondería; Fue entonces cuando soltó una pequeña lagrima

-¿Te pasa algo Harry?- pregunto ella mirándole preocupada, el negó lento

_Tú te me quedas viendo, y me preguntas  
si algo me está pasando._

-Solo pensaba-Sonrió Harry, le dio una sonrisa rota, cómo las que el acostumbraba dar desde que se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que sus mejores amigos se amaban

-¿Crees que debo decírselo Ron?- pregunto ella luego de unos minutos

-No lo sé Hermione…-¿era masoquismo?, no lo sabía, pero por más que doliera la respuesta, quería escucharla -¿tú qué quieres hacer?-

_Y yo no sé qué hacer, si tú supieras que me estoy muriendo,_  
_quisiera decirte, lo que yo siento._

_Pero tengo miedo, de que me rechaces y que sólo en mi mente,_  
_vivas para siempre, por eso..._

-No lo sé-musito la castaña-Quiero acabar con este dolor, quisiera tan solo que alguien me amara como yo amo a Ron…-Que ironía pensó el chico que vivió

-Se lo diré -sonrió la castaña-Solo así podre dejar de sufrir, quitándome esta duda de una vez por todas, averiguare que siente el por mí, si soy o no correspondida-

-Deséame suerte Harry- se paro y le dedico una sonrisa a su mejor amigo

-Espero que me diga que si-Harry, sabía de antemano la respuesta de su amigo; pero no podía, no podía seguir callando esto, sabía que cuando ella lo digiera él se lanzaría a sus labios, los conocía bien a ambos, sabía que Ron había amado a Hermione desde que la vio en el tren y sabia que Hermione correspondía sus sentimientos, sabía que en cuanto ellos comenzaran a salir, el saldría sobrando, pero antes quería una despedida

-Bueno aquí vamos-musito la chica, mordiendo su labio inferior

-Hermione…-musito Harry

-Si Ha...- No pudo seguir ya que sus labios se encontraban aprisionados con los de su mejor amigo, su hermano como ella lo veía. No hiso nada se quedo inmóvil, sentía que en aquel beso le quería decir tantas cosas, sabía que Harry lloraba en ese mismo instante, pues sentía sus lagrimas mezclarse en sus labios, ésa sensación fría, él se separo lento y sonrió con amabilidad

-Ahora puedes ir y decirle lo que sientes-sonrió-Solo has como que nada paso y se feliz…-

_Yo quisiera ser, ese porque tú te desvelas y te desesperas._  
_Yo quisiera ser tu llanto, ese que viene de tus sentimientos._  
_Yo quisiera ser, ese por quien tú despertaras ilusionada._  
_Yo quisiera que vivieras, de mi siempre enamorada_

* * *

**_¡Dejen Review! :)_**


End file.
